Living In Mobius: Prologue
by KindHeartedJenny
Summary: Before Jennaleah Denille was sent to Mobius and before she discovered Solandia, villains from Mobius had been attacking the island for generations. This is the story of Solandia's past, the generations of KindHearted Fairies, their wars against the villains, how Jenny was sent to a new family that is soon revealed to be related, and how Jenny grew and lost her childhood memory.
1. Solandia

Episode 1: _Solandia_

On Earth existed a small island called Solandia, it was located in the far east, away from the common continents we know nowadays. In there were three kingdoms. Two of these were located one far away from another. The third one was located at the heart of the island.

One of the two distanced kingdoms is the Kingdom of Kindland, it resides in the highest mounts of Solandia. This was a kingdom of humans who became Magical Fairies, but some of these people weren't human. Most had elfish ears, but they still had their human forms. The Kingdom of Kindland served as protectors of the two other kingdoms of Solandia. They're known for their greatest courage and ability possessions such as magical powers and controlling the Four Elements: Wind, Water, Fire and Earth.

The second one is the Mermaid Kingdom, located in the deepest areas of the sea. There lived underwater creatures known to people and this was the home of the Magical Mermaids. They're most known for their belief in a magical artifact called the Shell of Light. In it lies a rainbow pearl known as the Pearl of Light. It had the ability to restore Mermaid Kingdom when it's combined with another powerful artifact. It gives hope to the merpeople in these underwater lands, and it also spreads Miracle Pearls in every corner of the sea.

These two kingdoms were ruled by a humble, brave and lovely Queen. The Kingdom of Kindland's Queen was Gardenia Fey. She was a Fairy that had human body, but with elfish ears as well as some other Fairies in Kindland. Gardenia Fey has orange hair and forest green eyes. She wears a long, forest green dress with some red and golden features and a butterfly-shaped bow with a red gem that resembles her life source. Her crown is gold and has some flower gems around it, with a bigger flower in the middle. She has the power to control the life of Fairies by searching for energy inside their hearts. She also balances the life of animals and nature, and she has mastered the power of white magic in Solandia.

The Mermaid Kingdom's Queen was SeaMaid. She is the protector of the Shell and Pearl of Light. Unlike the Fairy Queen, SeaMaid has her purple mermaid tail and has no elfish ears. She has purple hair and ocean blue eyes. She wears a purple mermaid swimsuit decorated with silver, blue and pale pink features, and has a blue gem similar to Gardenia Fey's placed in her chest. It also resembles her life source. Both of these two kingdom's Queens were twin sisters, but they were different at the same time due to their appearances as Fairy and Mermaid.

The last of the three kingdoms is the Kingdom of Solandia. It stands above the two distanced kingdoms and it is ruled by a King and Queen. They were the Sun Gods. Before the whole place was created, these Gods had made the island themselves and named it Solandia for Sol (Sun in Spanish). Nobody in Solandia ever knew that they were descendants of previous generations of Sun Gods and Goddesses. They never knew that they were Gods either. They thought that the King and Queen were just themselves, and that the Sun Gods were other supreme beings. The Sun God and Goddess were husband and wife for a big number of years of existance.

They set themselves as the King and Queen of the lands of Solandia to maintain security. They established the three kingdoms to give the island a touch of magic and tourism for those who visit it or for the Solandians themselves.

The Sun God and Goddess, apart from creating kingdoms and houses for the Solandians, they named themselves with the last name Denille. Their original God names were Solarius and Solari-Anne, but when they disguised themselves as humans, their names were Robert and Julia Denille.

Robert and Julia ruled the island for generations, sending out their strongest warriors to fight those who create chaos, and giving miracles, in great secrecy, to those who needed them.

The Solandians were often facing dangerous villains, these were monsters, creatures known as Mobians, and Overlanders, from another planet called Mobius, they were numerous villains. These villains always teleported to Solandia in search for Solandia's most powerful artifacts to take over.

Many years of victory passed, and Solandia became an island full of peace, harmony and prosperity. The Solandians never lost their hopes and some teenagers became Magical Fairies or Mermaids. Some became a combination of the two by different transformations. The immense majority of these teenagers were girls. The Solandians also established various schools of white magic arts and underwater arts, these included the knowledge of the nature and the sea. Some other establishments were colleges for those who passed high school, and other were just public schools: elementary, middle, and high.

Also, the Solandians discovered their own technology, called the SolTech. They built hospitals, markets, malls, etc. with this technology. Most Tech Fairies helped with the designs of the buildings using blueprints. Since then, Solandia became a next-generation island full of magical technology and an excellent balance and quality of life.

But not everything in Solandia was just tech. Fairies had always been lovers of earth and nature. They worked as gardeners and forest maintainers to keep the island green and healthy. Fruit Fairies sell their grown fruits and vegetables to the markets all around Solandia. Some were sent to the poorest people who have least money to eat and survive. Also, the Listen-Up Fairies, those who can talk to animals, had been working hard to keep their smallest wild pals safe from contaminants in the island.

From all these activities, the Solandians used what they called Miracle Seeds to protect themselves from any of the greatest wars against the villains and monsters of Mobius. The Seeds were spread by a special flower called the Holy Sunflower. It belonged to the Sun God or Goddess of each generation of Sun Gods of Solandia. Solandia's citizens were mostly dedicated to fight for the sources of good. They believed that a future leader of a fifteen-members group, called the KindHearted, will save them day by day from the forces of evil from Mobius.

There were many generations of KindHearted Fairies in Solandia. Their very first group were known as the Original KindHearted Fairies. Their very first leader was called Fyra. She was an expert Fire Fairy. She, alongside her crew, fought hard against the villains of Mobius until new generations of KindHearted Fairies replaced their positions as legendary warriors of Solandia. Fyra was the first leader to obtain the supreme Power Gem and aligned it with her blazing powers.

The very last generation of KindHearted Fairies was remembered in a fight against two powerful wizards from Mobius, called Ixis Naugus and Mammoth Mogul. This last group only consisted of five Fairies, due to the other ten being killed easily by these evil wizards and their forces. They called themselves the Resistant KindHearted Fairies for being the five who resisted dark energy and survived. Their names were Windy, Watery, Blazy, Shiny and Earthy. Their leader was Earthy, the Fairy of Earth. The Resistance KindHearted Fairies faced the two evil wizards and other villains such as the Iron King, the Iron Queen, Finitevus, the Destructix, and, most commonly, the evil tyrant Eggman and his robotic army. The girls destroyed most SWATbots and Badniks in order to save Solandia's SolTech, which was taken by Eggman himself to rule the whole island using it.

Earthy used all her might and power to defeat these villains when the rest of her group were beaten by the bad guys. Her mission was to save Solandia for the last time before her and the others' deaths. She used the Power Gem that chose the leader of each generation of KindHearted Fairies and their powers were the most supreme. Each leader of every generation had to pass this single Gem until the very last of all the leaders obtains it for a great eternity. None of these girls were royalty, nor had any kind of semi-goddess powers.

Consequences the girls faced. If they used the gem's supreme powers, each had to face death and sacrifice themselves to save Solandia for the very last time.

And so, Earthy was the legendary KindHearted Fairy that saved Solandia and the whole world from being consumed by a dangerous black hole formed by a space catastrophe, formed by the evil wizards. Earthy's name was always remembered by the Solandians. And the very last generation of KindHearted Fairies was still waiting to be revealed. The Solandians always dreamed of having new future guardians like the KindHearted Fairies once again.

The supreme Power Gem was locked away forever, and only the last, but wisely chosen leader of the last generation of KindHearted Fairies could unlock it.


	2. The Newborn Little Princess

Episode 2: _The Newborn Little Princess_

Twenty years after the Resistance KindHearted Fairies ceased to exist, Queen Julia gave birth to a little Princess in Solandia, a semi-goddess. King Robert and Queen Julia had chosen each a name for their child. Robert chose Leah, and Julia chose Jenna.

"Leah Jenna." King Robert said.

"No, Jenna Leah." Queen Julia said after him.

"...Jennaleah." Both said and smiled at each other, holding their hands together. "Our little Jennaleah Denille." They said and kissed each other.

Jennaleah was always a healthy, little baby girl. She always giggled and smiled at her parents. Little Jennaleah had shiny, light brown hair and light brown eyes that seemed to bath in the sunlight. Her skin was peach, and was also sensitive. King Robert and Queen Julia had celebrated the birthday of their first and only child, the Princess of Solandia was born.

But, six years later, when the King and Queen requested a routine check for their child by several doctors, they found a sickness in the baby girl that they could not heal. And if they didn't find a cure immediately, the child would die in seven days. Robert and Julia were shocked at this and contacted anyone who had medical expertise to find a cure and heal their only daughter in time. As a reward, they offered anyone who could heal their child, 10,000 dollars and 50 ft of ground for constructions of any kind of house or establishment. Words were spread around the whole island, and everyone sought for healing methods to cure the little princess.

Nobody could. Not even any kind of medicine could heal the child. The royal couple seemed to lose hope, and felt even sad every time that passed. They never left their daughter alone and they never let her die like that. With their company, the little baby felt comfortable.

"Your Majesties!" A Fairy servant entered the royal couple's room, where they were staring at the sleeping baby.

"Finally, a Fairy!" Robert said with hope.

"Could you get someone, dear?" Julia asked softly.

The little Fairy servant bowed slowly and politely. "Queen Gardenia Fey has found a magical rainbow rose that rised from the Fairy Garden. She says that it has powers similar to the gem that has been locked forever. Maybe it could heal your dearest child."

"Powers similar to that gem?" Robert asked. "The Resistance KindHearted Fairies are gone. Their power has been lost since Earthy saved us all for the last time. There is not anymore leaders to unlock the gem's powers and heal our daughter."

The little Fairy understood and nodded. "I know. But the Queen saw through an earth flower a message from the last leader sending a rainbow rose that contained the gem's powers. It could unlock it and can be used as a cure for the child. She says that it had chosen your child as the leader of the last generation of the KindHearted Fairies, Your Majesty."

"Very well." King Robert agreed. "Bring us the rainbow rose with your Queen. You are dismissed, young Fairy."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Fairy nodded and left.

In just seconds, Gardenia Fey received the message from her Fairy servant and took the rainbow rose carefully, carrying the roots with it. She headed to the Sun Castle and entered the room where the sick little child was.

"Your Majesties." The Fey bowed. "This is the rainbow rose." She said as the flower began shimmering rainbow lights. "Earthy wanted us to give it from the deep earth to the last legendary KindHearted Fairy... your daughter."

Just as she said this, she held the rainbow rose to the little baby's heart, making it shine brighter. Sparkles flew around the child as she was being cured by the flower's healing power.

Robert and Julia waited and closed their eyes for a second, until they heard giggles coming from the baby girl. Little Jennaleah was saved! Queen Julia carefully carried her child in her arms and played with her. The little baby giggled again. King Robert's face was full of happiness as they both hug each other, holding their child together.

"Thank you very much, Queen of Kindland. We are very grateful for your help." Queen Julia said softly.

"What can we offer you for your help?" King Robert asked proudly.

"You don't have to give us anything, Majesties. Helping was quite enough." Gardenia Fey smiled. "May your child live forever as it should. May she be the happiest Solandian alive." She gently touched the little baby's head. The baby started crying.

"Shh, shh, shh... It's okay, my little angel." Julia whispered to her daughter as she calmed her down and touched her nose with a finger, making the baby girl giggle again.

The whole island cheered for the healing of the little princess by Gardenia Fey. As a special event, fireworks filled the night sky alongside a rain of Miracle Seeds that shined like stars. The full moon was present and the sky was crystal clear. Every Solandian started gathering each a single Miracle Seed that fell until they were all taken by the citizens including the King and Queen themselves. After the ceremony ended, the royal couple headed back inside their castle along with their healed child, the three had happiness inside their spirits and hearts.

But this happy moment became an end. Several explosions were heard from the Sun Castle after the royal couple entered it. The Solandians were panicked, and they had no saviors like the KindHearted Fairies since they all perished. Their only hope were the Sun Gods.

The villains from Mobius had arrived once again. This time, they were accompanied by the evil tyrant, Dr. Eggman, and his robotic army. There were some Dark Legionnaires, the Raiju Clan, the Destructix, Ixis Naugus, Dr. Finitevus, the Iron King and Queen, and many more. They assaulted the citizens in search for what they thought was their ultimate prize... the little girl and her rainbow rose.

The Sun Gods had to protect their only child from being attacked again...


	3. The Rainbow Rose's Power

Episode 3: _The Rainbow Rose's Power_

"All forces, attack!"

King Robert sent out his army of guards to attack and arrest the villains. Queen Gardenia Fey also sent her Fairy fighters to defeat them all. The villains were overwhelming. They were too powerful that not even 100 Fairies from Kindland or 1,000 guards from the Kingdom of Solandia could defeat them.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

One of the many villains was heading right into the castle at full speed. He was a green hedgehog with blue eyes, two scars that run across his chest, green and black tennis shoes, white gloves, a black, leather jacket with flames at the sleeves and had red shades in his head. His name was Scourge The Hedgehog, leader of the mercenary team known as the Destructix.

"Little baby girl's coming to papa." He said and grinned evilly.

After this, his communicator started beeping.

"Scourge, did you found her?" Said a voice from the communicator.

"You betcha. Those puny humans got her. It might be easier if we kill them. Whaddaya say, Spooky Von Evil?"

"*sigh* Fine. Get rid of those humans. Get the girl, unharmed." Says the reply from the communicator. "And remember, the girl is the semi-goddess. Her powers shall not be destroyed."

"Piece of cake." Scourge smirked and put his communicator away.

Scourge was then blocked by a guard that passed by with a sword. The guard slashed his sword at Scourge, but he jumped back and spin-balled the guard in the chest, knocking him off instantly. Then he ran from here to there, seeking for the underground lair of the castle. It was very hard to be found.

"Those damn humans!" He muttered. "Where is that annoying kid?!"

* * *

_And so..._

King Robert and Queen Julia carried their child and the rainbow rose. They were running down to a secret lair they had underground and hit the doors open, revealing a room with only a stone bed and some torches hanging around the walls. Julia heard her child crying again and attempted to calm her down. She sat in the edge of the bed and shushed the baby girl slightly. Robert sat beside her and helped with his daughter.

"Our child is sad, Robert. I guess she's trying to tell us something." Julia said.

"What the little kid's saying is that both of you are in trouble." Said a new voice.

The King and Queen gasped and looked forward. They saw a female, red vixen, crossing her arms and staring at their baby girl. She smirked and leaned forward to the edge of the stone bed. The baby girl cried louder when Fiona Fox rubbed her head with a finger.

"Don't you DARE touch our child, stranger!" Julia screamed to Fiona.

The vixen backed off "Ohh, now who's gonna' help this defenseless little gal?" She said sarcastically.

Just in seconds, Scourge and his gang, called Sgt. Simian, Predator Hawk, Flying Frog and Lightning Lynx, arrived to stop the King and Queen and take the little child with them. And last, came the evil scientist, Finitevus, out of a Warp Ring.

"Who are you?!" Julia screamed in fear, holding the baby girl tightly. Robert hugged her for comfort.

"Apologies if we ruined your happy ending." The echidna said sarcastically. "My name is Dr. Finitevus. Is a pleasure to meet you, _Solandians_." He smirked.

"How do you know about us?!" Robert yelled.

"Now, now, gentleman." Finitevus held out his hand, signifying silence. "You both sure don't know who we are, do you?" He asked with a cold tone.

"We don't care of who you fools are! Leave this island in peace!" Robert shouted.

Finitevus laughed. "I'm afraid to say, young man, that what you ask for is not an option." He smirked again, this time, twice as evilly.

Robert and Julia got up from the stone bed, carrying their baby girl with them. Unexpectedly, the rainbow rose fell from the Queen's grip and landed in Finitevus' bandaged hands.

"Ah. The legendary rainbow rose." He said. "With this, all my ideals will be complete!"

Something strange happened after he said this. Little Jennaleah started giggling and waving her little hands just like babies do, and she began glowing a misty, golden yellow light. The rainbow rose began shimmering in Finitevus' hands. At first, he smirked because he thought that its powers were being unleashed, but then, its power surge pushed the villains away with a great force and flew back to the King's hands when they all just disappeared.

"The rainbow rose..." Julia whispered. "Our child... she has controlled the rose's powers!" She looked down at her giggling baby girl as the glow in her faded.

"That's our little darling." King Robert said as he got closer to his wife and child.

The royal family returned to their bedroom and place their baby girl in her little bed. Also, they placed the shimmering, rainbow rose beside her like a nighttime lamp just for protection. Julia smiled at her little daughter. Little Jennaleah opened her eyes and stared intensely at her mother, just as if their eyes were connected to each other.

There's when the rainbow rose became an intense white light and some rumblings were heard from the outside. The sun rays shined down to the baby girl The baby's giggles were heard within echoes as the sky began clearing out, revealing a warm, blue sky and the shining sun was rising in another day.

The villains all began disintegrating within magical lights when they saw the sunrise. Solandia was being saved one more time. This time, by a little baby girl...

The Solandians came out from where they were hiding to protect themselves from the villains. They saw sparks of magic flying in the air, then they saw the sunrise the little baby girl just summoned with the rainbow rose. The Fairies of Kindland, including their Queen, were amazed for what they saw out of the corners of their sparkling eyes.

"Just who did this, Your Majesty?" A loyal Fairy servant asked to her Queen.

"It was her... it was the child."

Everything was concluded to a single fact. The Princess of Solandia, Jennaleah Denille, will become the Heiress of her parents' powers as Sun Gods, and will become the next legendary warrior.

Her future was set. She will be the last KindHearted Fairy...

The future savior of Solandia.


	4. Protecting The Little Princess

Episode 4: _Protecting The Little Princess_

After the chaos in Solandia, and after the baby was saved from evil, peace had returned to the lands. The King and Queen decided to make a reunion in the conference room with members of the Solandia Senate. Councils and senators sat in their belonging seats and waited for orders from a guard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on your feet!" The guard commanded.

The King and Queen entered the room after two guards opened the doors for them. The guards then closed the doors for them and returned to their positions. King Robert and Queen Julia sat in their belonging seats and commanded everyone to sit back down. The members sat and waited for the reunion to begin.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, members of the Solandia Senate. We appreciate your assistance to this reunion today." King Robert started.

"After the long hours of chaos, we had set this reunion about the protection of our dearest Princess of Solandia." Queen Julia stated. "We need someplace else to keep her safe, and I'm afraid that Solandia would not be our best option. I decided myself, as Queen of Solandia to..." Julia stopped herself to avoid crying. Then she finally said "...I decided to send her someplace else in this world."

The crowd protested at the Queen's decision. Even the King was shocked at what his own wife just said. It sure was a painful decision to send little Jennaleah away, but it was the only choice Queen Julia had to stop the chaos in Solandia.

"How are you supposed to leave your child for just protection? The princess must live and grow in this island!" A council exclaimed.

"If you love your daughter, it would be unfair to send her away from her family. You can't abandon her, Your Majesty!" A senator said.

The crowd kept protesting until the doors were opened with a burst, revealing Gardenia Fey and two of her loyal Fairy servants. Everyone stopped protesting and bowed before the Fairy Queen. Gardenia Fey walked towards the King and Queen.

"Your daughter will not be left behind, Majesties. She will receive another family that will love, guide and protect her." Gardenia Fey said with a smile. "If you allow me, I will send her myself to the west side of the world."

After what the Fairy Queen said, the crowd started chatting silently...

"We trust you, Gardenia." Queen Julia said. "Keep our child safe. Give her the things we haven't, _my friend_." She whispered to the Fairy Queen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the decision has been set!" King Robert announced. "Our child will be sent alongside the Queen of Kindland to the west side of this world. She will live, learn and grow with a family full of love, and they will care for her for the rest of our daughter's life."

"If that is your wish, Majesties, then so be it." A senator said before they got the permission to leave the conference room.

_Later..._

A tear slid down the Queen's face as she told this to the Fairy Queen. She had to make the hard decision to leave her daughter with another family until the chaos in Solandia comes to an eternal end. This was the ultimate prize for keeping Solandia safe and sound and to avoid another war against the villains from the world Mobius.

"I promise I will keep her safe, my Queen." The Fey smiled.

Queen Julia cried as she handed the little baby girl to Gardenia, who opened a portal to the west side of Earth. The Solandians were all present, dressed in white dresses as they saw their little princess go in the Fairy Queen's hands.

King Robert and Queen Julia hugged each other in great sorrow when they heard their baby girl crying out loud. This caused Julia to cry. Robert comforted her until they smiled before Gardenia Fey left, with the baby girl in her hands.

Gardenia teleported herself and the baby girl to a place known nowadays as Atlanta. It was a normal place on Earth. No Fairies, Mermaids or any magical things in sight. Here lived only regular humans with no powers.

It was an obvious complication for the Fairy Queen. She had never seen normal humans like those in a lifetime. The Solandians were way too different from this species of human beings due to their power possessions, traditions and personalities.

The Fairy Queen tried to hide the child within a family that really cares for such a little baby girl. She sought for families in several houses, peeking on each window nearby, until she saw two female humans. They were a mother with her little child that looked 5 years old. They were sharing a meal together. Gardenia peeked closer and saw the happiness in their faces. She sought for energy in their hearts and felt warmth, love and purity inside them. She had found the perfect family that could be trusted, so she walked to the doorway of the house and did a slight knock. Then she dropped the straw basket slowly where the little baby girl lied down, covered with a white blanket. She placed the straw basket softly in front of the door, wrote the baby's name in a small piece of paper and placed it in the bottom of the basket.

"Be a good girl, Jennaleah Denille. Rise and shine like the sun." She whispered to the baby girl and kissed her softly in the head. Then she left with no words. All the little baby did was crying when Gardenia left.

"Sun Gods, protect the King's and Queen's child." She whispered again, looking at the sky.

* * *

_Inside the house..._

"Hey, Mommy!"

A young, little girl, called Jessica, called her mother, Lorena, after she heard the knocks at the door. Little Jessica was actually reading one of her Sonic Universe comic books and dropped it on the table.

"I guess there's a guest at the door."

Lorena stopped organizing her flowers in the pot placed in the table and looked down at her daughter. "Okay, my dear." She said sweetly. "You stay here and grab some ice cream. I'll go out and check who it is, okay?"

"Yay!" Little Jessica clapped her hands happily and went to the kitchen.

_In Lorena's memory_

Lorena and her daughter were once a portion of the Denille Family. Unlike the Solandians, she and Jessica were just normal humans with no powers. They once lived in Solandia, working hard every day and receiving fruits and vegetables from the Fruit Fairies to feed themselves and survive day by day. They were so poor that one day, Lorena went inside one of the few malls in Solandia and stole clothes and food for her and her oncoming baby. She did this before she gave birth to her daughter. She was then exiled by the King and Queen, and Gardenia Fey teleported her to the west side of the world, all alone, with a baby about to rise.

_End of memory_

Lorena walked at the door and heard crying from a baby. She opened the door quickly, only to find the little baby girl that Gardenia left in front of the door. She picked her up gently and shook her softly to calm her down. Then she uncovered the blanket below her face and saw her sweet smile and her extraordinary, light brown eyes. The baby girl sure was pretty, so she carried the little basket where the baby came with and the baby herself inside the house before a rainstorm appeared.

"Aah!" Screamed little Jessica after thunders cracked and lightnings flashed. "Mommy, I'm scared." She held onto her mother's leg and covered her eyes from seeing the flashing lightning.

"Let's go upstairs, sweetheart. We'll be safe in the attic." Said Lorena as she shook the baby girl softly in her arms to keep her asleep.

"Okay, Mommy." Little Jessica nodded and went up the stairs.

They went up to the attic of the house and opened the door in the roof, revealing a ladder that slid down in front of the girls. Lorena carefully climbed the wooden ladder with one arm, and held the baby with another arm, covering her against her chest.

In the attic was a small furniture, a coffee table, a replacement fridge, a twin-sized bed and a gas stove. There was also bags of unopened, fresh food, scattered in one of the walls of the attic. In the fridge were cold drinks and frozen foods, and some candles were placed in the coffee table. The attic was like a smaller house inside a common-size house. It was the only place of the house with a fireplace. Lorena and her child had been collecting food and clothes for subsistence, and also, little Jessica was always rewarded with one of the few Sonic comics she had scattered in the floor.

Little Jessica grabbed the first comic book she caught from the thousands she had and began reading it, sitting criss-cross next to the fireplace to warm up. Lorena sat at the edge of the small bed and saw the little baby girl. The baby started cooing.

Little Jessica took notice of this and closed her comic book, and went to her mother.

"Mommy, who's that baby from?" Little Jessica asked curiously.

"Maybe someone abandoned this little child and gave her to us instead of sending her to an orphanage." Lorena answered.

"She looks so pretty." Little Jessica said, looking closely at the baby girl. "Hey, Mommy..."

"Yes, darling?"

"Maybe we can adopt her as cousin, don't you think?" Asked little Jessica cleverly. "She can be part of our family now!"

"That's my baby girl." Lorena chuckled and rubbed her daughter's head.

Little Jessica then saw something in the basket. She pulled out the small blankets and saw a paper that was folded five times.

"Mommy, look what I found!" She exclaimed.

"What is that, honey?" Lorena asked, picking the paper from her daughter's hands. Then she unfolded the paper.

"This should be the baby's name and... nothing else. Maybe the person that left her just... _disappeared_."

"What do you mean, Mommy?" Little Jessica asked a bit sadly. "Does the little baby has no parents anymore?"

"No, sweetie." Lorena chuckled slightly. "She had parents. but they abandoned her for unknown reasons."

"What's her name, anyways?" Little Jessica asked.

Lorena saw the paper once again and looked at the baby's name, then she whispered...

_"...Jennaleah Denille."_

Lorena stood impressed and shocked at the same time. Little Jessica asked her mother what was going on, but Lorena just told her to grab all the ice cream she wanted just to not get her involved with what she was so shocked about. Lorena was then left alone with the baby in her arms, she looked down at the little baby girl and the baby cooed.

"You _are_ part of us, Jennaleah. You're our family." She whispered to the baby girl and hugged her.

This encounter had a small conclusion... the baby had their same last name.

_"But... how did you came to us?"_

That was the question no one could ever answer...


	5. A Fast Growing Kid

Episode 5: _A Fast Growing Kid_

"MOMMY, MOMMY! PLEASE HELP!"

Only a day passed, and Little Jessica was scared at what she saw out of her innocent eyes. The little baby was now 5 years old just like her. Jennaleah was very active and always giggled, and she also could speak perfectly, unbeknownst to the family. She was also extremely hyper and smart. Little Jennaleah was running around, seeking for something she could play with. Little Jessica screamed when little Jennaleah came closer to her.

"Don't be afraid. I'm your family now. Let's play a game!" Little Jennaleah said to her scared cousin and jumped with happiness. "Pleeeeease, let's play a game!" She insisted.

"No! You're a zombie! A scary zombie!" Little Jessica yelled and pushed little Jennaleah, causing her to fall on her back.

Little Jessica saw her new cousin lose her cheerful expression to a sad one. Little Jennaleah got up and backed off a bit, sniffing a bit. A tear slid down her eyes.

"Don't be mad at me now, zombie." Little Jessica crossed her arms, staring at little Jennaleah angrily.

Little Jennaleah screamed as she cried. Her voice was echoing all over the house. Every book, plate, figure, and everything else that was scattered around the house fell and broke due to a strong blow of wind. Lots of sun rays lighted the house as if the sun was setting, the child kept screaming and crying louder.

"I WANTED TO PLAY A GAME WITH YOU, AND YOU DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH ME!" Little Jennaleah shouted.

"Girls!" Lorena exclaimed, making little Jennaleah stop crying and everything went back to normal just magically. "What's wrong, little Je-?"

Lorena saw little Jennaleah wiping off her tears. A human's growth must take years, but in the girl's case, she grew up to five years in only a day. And Lorena never recognized her.

"Honey, is this a friend of yours?" Lorena asked.

"No, Mommy. She's just a mutant zombie that came out of nowhere. I'm glad the baby never heard her noisy screaming!" Little Jessica exclaimed.

"Who are you, darling?"

Little Jennaleah bowed slightly, her arms behind her back, and introduced herself politely, like a princess.

"My name is Jennaleah Denille, I'm five years old. My favorite color is pink. I love to eat pizza and to read Sonic Universe comics!"

"How does she even know they're Sonic comics, Mommy?" Little Jessica asked confused.

"I don't know, honey." Lorena replied while staring at the girl as she explored. She caught some paper and started drawing a few things, then she ran to get some colored pencils and started coloring. "What I don't understand is that she was a baby yesterday. Five years had never passed, and now she's five years old. How does this work?" She said to herself.

"Aunt Lorena, look!" Little Jennaleah gave her aunt the paper she was working on.

Lorena felt more than just surprised when she saw what little Jennaleah just drew. She saw a masterpiece of art, an open spaced area full of mountains, grass, a setting sun and a Chinese temple in the distance. She also drew herself wearing a pink sleeveless gown. The character that resembled herself was staring at the Chinese temple in the distance.

"Honey, this is so beautiful!" Lorena smiled at the masterpiece. "Since when you could draw like this?" She asked to the child, who giggled at her drawing talents.

"I just did it a few minutes ago, aunt Lorena." Little Jennaleah replied. "Maybe you can hang it somewhere, like in the fridge!"

Little Jennaleah began looking for a magnet in the kitchen, but stopped when she saw one of Jessica's Sonic comics lying in the counter. She saw six figures she never recognized.

"Who are these people?" She asked as she read.

"Those are the Destructix." Little Jessica answered. "Formidable criminals that always want to ruin Mobius with their evil plans. And the most awesome villain there is called Finitevus! He's so creepy, yet an incredible villain!"

"How'd you know about them?" Jennaleah asked, seeming like she had seen them before in her life.

"Jessica's been a comic lover, my dear." Lorena answered and chuckled. "She's been reading her favorite issues over and over, and she learned some of their names as well."

"Truly awesome!" Little Jennaleah exclaimed happily. "Can I read some comics with you? Can I, please?" She asked, jumping with joy.

"Sure!" Little Jessica smiled. "And I'm sorry about what happened, cousin. You're not a zombie, but a great family member!"

"No problem!" Little Jennaleah smiled as well. "Where's the rest of the Sonic comics?"

"Darn it!" Grunted little Jessica. "They're up in the attic, but you'll need my help, so we could go together up there."

"It's okay. I know where the attic is!" Little Jennaleah said and rushed upstairs on her own.

The child saw the ladder that ran to up the ceiling and into the attic. She felt a little scared, but she bravely entered the attic and sought for the comics she was about to read. Her eyes peeked from here to there, until her attention turned to four comics that were opened and scattered in the floor. Jennaleah picked them up and saw the covers. Each had a different background, but when she opened them to the first page, the titles were _Journey to the East_ parts 1-4.

"These seem to be interesting." Little Jennaleah said to herself and left the attic with those four comic books in hand.

Little Jennaleah walked down the stairs and saw her cousin sitting in the couch, reading her comic books.

"Jessy, look what I found!" She said.

"Where'd you got those, Jenny?" Little Jessica asked.

"In... the attic?" Jenny asked confusedly. "Why?"

"Because I don't remember having those comics before." Little Jessica answered.

Jenny sat beside her little cousin and began reading the comics she had in hand. As soon as everything fell to silence, several knocks were heard at the door and Lorena stood up to call out...

"Coming!" Lorena called.

"Who is it, aunt Lorena?" Little Jennaleah asked, raising her head up to face her aunt.

"I'm not sure, honey, just keep reading your comics. I'll be right there, okay?" Lorena said sweetly to her niece and patted her in the head softly.

Lorena peeked into the window that was at the right side to the door and saw six strange figures that she had never seen before.

"Jessica, can you take your cousin with you to your room? I'll bring up some ice cream for both later." Lorena said, trying to keep the girls hidden and safe.

"I LOVE ICE CREAM!" Little Jennaleah screamed happily.

"Okay, okay, girls. But please go to your rooms. I'll catch up with you, okay?" Lorena whispered so the girls would stay quiet.

"Come on, I'll show you my room and read more comics up there!" Jessica said to Jennaleah, and little did she knew that she dropped one of her comics.

As soon as the girls went to their room, Lorena opened the door and peeked out, only to see the six figures. Lorena stepped back and grabbed the comic that her daughter had left behind. She saw a green, punky hedgehog, a green frog, a tall, brown simian, a red vixen, a tan lynx and a blue hawk. The green hedgehog had, a black leather jacket, red shades, white gloves and black/green shoes. He also had two scars that were crossing his spot in his chest. The green frog had brown pants, brown boots and an aviator helmet. The brown simian had military pants and combat boots, a green belt and a military helmet. The female vixen had a black top, black pants/boots and black, fingerless gloves. She also had a yellow bow in her ponytail. The tan lynx had light blue gloves and boots, and these had a striking lightning bolt designed. The blue hawk had red gloves and boots that had yellow stripes, a red headband and a belt. These same figures were the ones that were outside Lorena's house door. They were now standing in front of her, Lorena silently gasped and dropped the comic book in surprise.

"Excuse me, young people." Lorena recomposed herself. "Who are you? And why you just came over to my house?"

The green hedgehog laughed. "Who are we she asks! Listen babe, we're the Destructix! Have you ever seen a fairy chick with a baby girl in hand... _somewhere_ around here?"

_"A fairy?"_ Lorena asked to herself. "No, mister. I don't believe in fairy tales. There's no way that such a mythological creature has passed by with a baby in hand. I haven't seen them before."

"Really?" Asked the hedgehog ironically. "Do you know of some _Jennaleah Denille_?"

Lorena held herself from gasping again. _"That's the baby girl I just found! I can't give her to these guys!"_

"So, do you know of some Jennaleah around here, ma'am?" He asked again, wearing his red shades down to his eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry, but-"

In a second, Lorena grabbed the comic book from the floor and looked at the figures again, and noticed one of them was missing... little did she knew that Jennaleah was in danger, until...

"Aunt Lorena! Please help!"

Lorena heard shrieks from her niece and sought for her frame, but the green hedgehog, known as Scourge, held up a finger and said.

"Sorry, babe, but I think you really had that little baby, and you lied to us."

"Leave her alone! Jennaleah hasn't done anything to such creatures like you!" Lorena protested, but was caught up by the arms by Simian.

From inside the house came Predator Hawk with the girl in his hands.

"Already caught her, boss." Said Predator.

"Bingo." Scourge grinned and walked towards little Jennaleah. "Now, little chick, you better listen up to what I say."

Little Jennaleah did a shaky nod, scared of the green hedgehog. "Please, don't hurt me, mister green hedgehog." She said shivering.

"I won't if you obey, kiddo." Scourge patted the girl in the head. "For being the daughter of a couple of gods, you're really cute." He smirked creepily.

"The daughter of a..." Little Jennaleah said confusedly.

"Jennaleah! Don't listen to them! They will hurt you if they get the chance!" Lorena exclaimed to the confused child.

"I guess this babe's making it too easy." Scourge looked at Lorena with such a creepy smirk, wanting to attack her.

Lorena struggled to let go, but the simian's grip was overwhelming to her, so she just gave up on struggling and glared at the green hedgehog with malice.

"What do you want from my niece?!" She shouted. "She has no parents! She can't be the daughter of such unexisting gods!"

This had affected little Jennaleah greatly, because she widened her eyes and gasped, then she walked towards Scourge.

"DON'T HURT MY AUNT LORENA!" She screamed and ran to help her aunt.

Fiona Fox stopped the little girl in her tracks. She, Flying Frog, Predator and Lightning cornered her in a circle. The girl looked around her, breathing nervously and with fear. She heard their evil laughter in her mind, like a nightmare. Jennaleah felt so scared that she cried. This time, her tears were shimmering a soft yellow light, something that made Lorena and even the Destructix feel a little freaked out.

"The kid..." Lightning stared at little Jennaleah. "Her tears are shining!"

"Then it means the little semi-goddess' powers are awakening." Said a cold voice in deep calm.

"Huh?" Little Jennaleah stopped crying and looked around, seeking for the owner of the voice.

Little Jennaleah almost stomped backwards when she saw Dr. Finitevus coming towards her.


	6. Jennaleah And The Rainbow Sunrise

Episode 6: _Jennaleah And The Rainbow Sunrise_

Lorena and little Jennaleah saw the white echidna with fear. Little Jennaleah stepped back, only to be held by the shoulders by Lightning Lynx. She felt stuck and scared beside the Destructix, mostly the four that surrounded her. Little Jennaleah shivered. She never expected to see fictional characters from comic books for real, and in front of her.

"I'm definitely dreaming..." Little Jennaleah muttered. "...if this is all a dream, I must pinch myself."

Little Jennaleah pinched her arm with her fingernails and yelped silently. Lightning Lynx looked down at the child and laughed at her reaction when she looked up at him with fear.

"It's useless to do that, kid. You're not dreaming." He said.

"You have more power than you imagined, child. With your extreme Sun Energy, you are more able to do things that normal kids can only dream of in this nasty world of yours." Said Finitevus as he walked towards the child. "My name is Dr. Fnitevus, it's a pleasure to see you at last, _Jennaleah_."

Little Jennaleah looked at him confusedly. "What is a Sun Energy?" She asked.

"Good question, my dear." Finitevus smirked and held out his hand. "If you come with me, I will show you who you really are."

Without knowing what was going on, little Jennaleah was about to take hold of the echidna's hand. But when she heard Lorena screaming her name, she refused bravely and backed off slowly, dropping golden tears as she took her steps back.

"GET AWAY FROM MY AUNT LORENA!" She cried.

With her falling tears, little Jennaleah summoned a powerful wave of wind, similar to that of when she let all the household objects fall and break off without even knowing. The wave of wind encircled her inside like a tornado, making the Destructix back off a few meters away. Little Jennaleah closed her eyes tightly, then she opened them and looked up at the sky. The clouds were clearing out and the sun appeared. But the sun was then blocked by a rainbow in its exact center. A special power called the Rainbow Sunrise was then revealed and reflected into little Jennaleah's eyes.

This had affected little Jennaleah greatly. The child looked down at her hands and began glowing an intense, white light, and began floating slowly. The size of her torso, arms, legs, and the rest of her body had increased as she spun. Her short hair also grew a few inches. Jennaleah became a 15 year-old teenager, something that made Lorena, little Jessica, the Destructix and even Finitevus himself feel really impressed.

When the glow in her body began fading and she landed to her bare feet slowly, the now-teenage Jennaleah opened her eyes and looked down at herself. She wore a glowing, gold sleeveless gown. Her hair became a lighter tone of brown, and so were her pearly eyes. They reflected the rainbow in the sunlight.

She felt shocked at her new appearance and looked around herself again, her eyes widened in surprise. Then she spun around herself, admiring the sleeveless gown that appeared magically, and smiled.

After a short look at her new changes, a pink knee-length dress with Chinese-like sleeves and golden stripes with a bow at the chest replaced the sleevess gown she had before. Her hair was magically lifted in twin ponytails and the bangs were formed in her forehead, almost covering her eyebrows. She also wore pink low-heeled shoes.

Finitevus laughed evilly. "That is an interesting transformation, my dear. This is the _real_ you."

"How do you know about me?!" Jennaleah screamed, but covered her mouth in amazement. Her voice had changed beautifully. She sounded like an innocent girl with sounds of justice, peace and freedom. "M- my voice... it..." She said surprised.

"My niece has changed." Lorena whispered.

"Indeed you changed, my dear." Said Finitevus. "If you could be so kind as to come with me, I will show you what else you are capable of."

"I understand your request, Dr. Finitevus..." Said Jennaleah with a calm, silent voice. "...but I know that your intentions are malicious. I can see and feel everyone's ambitions and feelings, like your greed for capturing me for who knows what in this world. I can attach myself to everyone's hearts now."

"Just what is she saying?" Whispered Lorena, watching with interest at her niece as she spoke.

"I will NEVER join you, no matter why do you want me for! I will not let myself go and let you use me against my family!" Jennaleah shouted bravely.

Finitevus stood angry at the girl. "Very well, if that is what you decided..."

The echidna called at Simian who still had Lorena, and pushed her violently to the ground in order to come in to attack Jennaleah. He ran towards her and prepared a tight fist. The teenage girl looked back at his huge frame and gasped. She then side-stepped just as light as the sun to avoid the punch.

Right after Simian tried to punch her, Jennaleah summoned and launched a spark of her mysterious Sun Energy at his torso and pushed him away with such force that was as strong and fast as the wind. Jennaleah looked down at her hands in great surprise.

After the attack, the rest of the Destructix ran in to attack Jennaleah, only to be pushed away by more sparks of Sun Energy and strong shockwaves of wind by Jennaleah. The mercenaries were knocked out in the ground, and Jennaleah faced Finitevus eye to eye.

"Listen, Finitevus. Not to be that rude, but I rather die than going with you and your minions, the Destructix! So you better leave me and my family alone, and go mess up with someone who cares about what you want to do!"

"You honestly think you can face me, child?" Finitevus asked calmly. "I can sense fear coming from inside you, Jennaleah. You are very limited to fight due to your fragile nervous system." He stated.

"Nervous system?" Jennaleah asked, still without knowing a thing or two. "What is that? And why do you think it is what's hurting me so badly?"

"I know a few things you don't, child, like your real parents."

"I'm an orphan! I have no parents or siblings! I'm on my own!"

The anger in her heart made her become twice as powerful, and there's when a spark of light, brighter than the sun itself, shined from Jennaleah's heart and soul. It's shine began growing more and more as she named her first attack after staring at the sun covered by the rainbow...

"RAINBOW SUNRISE!" She shouted with all her strength.

The rainbow that blocked the sun rained sparks and Jennaleah fired the spark at Finitevus, but he opened a Warp Ring and fired it back at Jennaleah, this causing her to glow again and scream. But little did she knew that this effect had benefits...

The attack had harmed the villains and sent them back to their homeworld, Mobius. The ground began shaking strongly that some roadways cracked and the electricity was gone. The sun shined more than usual, pointing to Jennaleah, until the rainbow faded and the effects disappeared.

Jennaleah collapsed, hitting a part of her head with the hard ground.

_Ten years later..._

_"Mother, look! I think she's waking up now!"_

_"Really? It's been ten years since she slept after whatever had happened here in the city. Whatever happened to this child, it's a miracle."_

_"More than just a miracle, she's a heroine!"_

"Augh!" Groaned Jennaleah as she woke up. "I see white... why do I see white? What's happening?! Where am I?!" She began hyperventilating.

"Jenny, relax! You're safe. You're just in a hospital, but you're fine." Jessica said.

"You've been sleeping for ten years straight, my dear. But everything in you seems to be clean and healthy, just like new." Said a doctor that took care of Jennaleah for the past ten years in her unconsciousness.

"Can I ask you something?" Jennaleah asked.

"Yeah, whatever's on your mind." Said Jessica.

"Wh- who are you guys?"

"She doesn't recognize us!" Lorena gasped.

"I don't get it. I can't remember anything but the white I just saw, and... nothing. How long was I... asleep?" Jennaleah asked, touching her head.

"Ten years." Lorena answered. "And it may be a good option to help you get your memory back, sweetheart. Don't worry. As soon as you get out of here, we will help you with everything you need."

"Mother, she doesn't understand the majority of the words you say." Jessica whispered to her mother's ear.

"I know what I'm doing, hon." Lorena whispered back.

And just like that, after three more days, Jennaleah got out of the hospital and returned to the Denille household. And with help from her aunt and cousin, she could speak perfectly once again and could do her school homework with ease. But her past childhood memories never crossed her mind for an eternity...

Little did she knew that she was the daughter of the Sun Gods, and that she was the leader of the very last generation of KindHearted Fairies.

She will soon face the villains of Mobius just like the previous girls did in Solandia.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**That was it! The prologue to my story is now done!**

**Pretty please review!**


End file.
